I want to still feel you tomorrow
by LoveABCFamily
Summary: My version of what happened after THAT kiss! Set during 4x7. Pure Falice SMUT. Please do not read if it offends you.
1. Chapter 1

"Whatever you decide, I back you 100%"

FP was slightly taken aback for the fraction of a second.

"I really appreciate that, Alice."

"But I do have one request…" Alice said, and FP lifted an eyebrow, which quickly turned into a smirk as he saw her seductively sashaying around him, while placing a hand around his neck.

"Hhhmmm" Was all he managed, as he pulled her towards him for a kiss. God, that woman tasted good. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips, as she pulled back slightly.

"I'm not really in the mood to cook. Soooo…can we have turkey dinner at Pop's tomorrow night?"

FP felt the relief wash over him. That was one of the simplest requests his unpredictable girlfriend had uttered.

"Fine by me." He said as he impatiently moved closer to continue the more important business of kissing her into oblivion. Just before he reached his intended target, he felt her pushing him away again.

"And since we have the house to ourselves…"

FP chuckled as Alice flung off her shoes in his direction, managing to grab one just before it hit him on the chest. He loved seeing this carefree side of her, the smile that lit-up those blue eyes like a string of Christmas lights. He was happy that after all those years of having to suppress her emotions with Hal, FP had been able to bring out the playfulness that had been hiding deep inside her. He smiled to himself as he saw her running up the stairs with a bounce in her step. He started following her when she turned around.

"Bring those drinks while you're at it"

FP turned around to grab the glasses with the amber liquid and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. As he walked through the door, he didn't immediately see her.

"Al?" He called out.

"Make yourself comfortable, I will be out in a minute" He heard Alice's muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

FP shrugged and removed his flannel shirt and his jeans. He took a gulp of scotch and turned around when he heard the door to the bathroom open a couple of minutes later. He nearly choked at the sight that met his eyes.

Alice was naked, save for his Southside Serpents leather jacket. In the five minutes she had spent in the bathroom, she had managed to put on some dark eye shadow and some blood-red lipstick. She was leaning against the doorframe, the recessed lighting hitting all the right places.

Her blue eyes squinted for the fraction of a second, before she gave him an icy glare.

"Like what you're seeing, FP?" Her eyes moved down to his tented boxers "A part of you certainly seems to."

FP felt the pressure in his groin and quickly took three strides towards her. He didn't see the need for words; his eyes said it all, as he rammed her body against the nearest wall and pressed himself against her. He kissed her roughly and Alice uttered a moan, which was a mix of pain and pleasure.

He knew what she wanted the moment he had seen her in that make-up and jacket. Bending his knees slightly, he grabbed her naked bottom and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back, giving him access to the sensitive skin on her neck. FP rubbed his stubble over the exposed area, while pressing his erection into her middle.

"Tell me what you want, Alice" He muttered into her ear with a raspy voice.

"You know what I want." There was that icy stare again, the one that drove him over the brink every single time.

He pressed even closer, taking her breath away as her back was rammed further against the wall.

"Say it" He commanded.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll still feel you tomorrow." Alice whispered into his ear.

She could feel FP smirking next to her.

"That's my Serpent. Let's get on with it then." It wasn't every day they got to rough it up a bit.

Still holding her with her legs wrapped around his waist he turned them and walked towards the bed. He laid her on the mattress and while she scooted backwards on the bed, he took off his t-shirt. He stretched out on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. She moaned under the added weight as he pressed into her middle. FP kissed her before moving his mouth down to her breasts. He grazed her left nipple with his teeth, before sucking on it leisurely. Then he did the same with the right one. Satisfied to see that the sensitive skin was budding at its peak, he raised himself.

"Don't move and inch, Alice."

She complied and kept her arms above her head. Her eyes narrowed slightly as they followed his movements. He picked up his drink and took one sip, before placing an ice cube in his mouth. Alice opened her eyes wide as she watched him climb all over her again, while still moving the ice cube around in his mouth. He assumed his previous position and kissed her on the mouth with cold lips, before quickly latching on to her right nipple. He gently bit her when he heard her loud moan.

"Forsythe" Alice gasped "It's so cold"

"Mmmmmmmh" was all he muttered while quickly moving to the other target.

He felt Alice's legs constricting around him as a shiver ran down her entire body. Not satisfied that he had gotten all the reaction he could, he quickly moved down her body and placed his head between her legs.

Alice lifted her head and looked down "FP, don't you dare…"

FP just smiled at her as he placed his arms around the back of her knees, effectively clamping her down.

"I though I had said not to move, Alice."

That was the last she heard before his icy tongue ran across her folds. Alice let out a loud moan.

"Forsythe, you'll be the death of me. I'm not 16 anymore."

FP paused his movements for a minute to run his thumb down the length of her.

"You're so wet, baby. I seem to recall you enjoying some icy play then as well."

He inserted two long fingers into her, curling them so that he could find just the spot that made her scream. He felt her come undone then and he used his tongue again to guide her through her powerful orgasm. He'd make sure she was all fucked-out and spent before the night was over.

He moved up her body and looked into her glazed eyes before kissing her mouth and letting her taste herself.

"Now I know why my jacket is only worn when we have the house to ourselves. I certainly love a loud and sexy Serpent."

Alice smiled tiredly "Only you can make me come like that, FP. That's not what we want the kids to hear, is it?"

He relaxed his body momentarily and she took the opportunity to roll him over so that she was straddling him. He was sill wearing his boxers and she moved further up his torso to rub herself over his stomach. FP closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her wetness all over him. She inserted her fingers into his boxers and started pulling them down his legs. When they were at his feet, she got up to remove them. Now it was her turn to grab her drink and take a large gulp. She turned towards FP.

"We are cold-blooded Serpents, Forsythe. We prefer to bask in the sun. However, since you want to play dirty, so can I."

She heard him utter as gasp as she quickly knelt between his legs and took him into her mouth as far as she could without gagging. She slowly started sucking him, the ice chip in her mouth running down the entire length of him. She felt him shudder beneath her.

"You'll be paying for his later, Al."

Not wanting their encounter to end earlier than planned, he placed his hands under her arms, pulled her up and simultaneously turned his body so that she was lying under him. Once he felt he was correctly aligned, he roughly entered her fully.

Alice let out a pained gasp "Oh my God, FP. You're so big."

He repeated the whole move once more.

"Do you like that, Alice?" He whispered in her ear through gritted teeth.

Alice felt her eyes rolling back in her head "Yes, oh yes, please don't stop. Just…like…that…!"

Her urgent pleading echoed his movements. He looked deep into her eyes as he slammed his body into her. Alice moaned loudly and raked her fingernails along his back. She tried to clamp her legs around him, but FP had other ideas. He lifted himself until he was on his knees and lifted her right leg, before resting it on his shoulder. This allowed him to slide even deeper into her. He squeezed her left hip forcefully.

"Forsyyyyythe" Alice whimpered in pleasure.

"Hmmmhmmm" FP changed his movements to long, slow strokes "Babe, I want to make you come so hard you'll see stars."

He removed his right arm from under her knee and started stroking her sensitive nub with his thumb. He smiled as he watched Alice roll her eyes and heard her scream as she contracted around him. FP closed his eyes as he let himself go and enjoyed his own powerful orgasm. He rammed into her one final time, before collapsing on top of her. Alice placed her hands on his ass.

"Don't you dare move an inch, FP." She whispered into his ear.

FP chuckled "That good, eh?" He kissed her slowly and leisurely.

"It doesn't get any better than that." She sighed in content.

FP smiled as he traced the fine lines around her eyes with his thumbs "I agree. However, the night is still young, and we do have the house to ourselves, so I think we can make another attempt later."

Alice squeezed his ass "If you think you can rise to the occasion."

FP snorted in disgust "Another thing you'll pay for later, babe. Do you think I can move now?"

Alice nodded and he lifted himself off her. He rolled over onto his stomach and laid his arm across her chest. He placed small kisses on the crease of her armpit.

"You're so beautiful, babe." He whispered, as he ran his fingers along her side with a featherlike touch.

Alice marvelled at the man lying next to her. How he was able to read her only by looking into her eyes. How he would go from being dominating and rough to gentle and caring in the blink of an eye.

"What are you thinking about?" He muttered. He continued with his small kisses.

Alice stroked the back of his head "What did I do to deserve to get so lucky."

FP smiled "Same here, babe. Same here."

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm a teenager. I never thought that I'd be able to have such good sex again." Alice said quietly.

FP felt so overwhelmed with love for this woman that it almost took his breath away. He kissed her mouth slowly and tenderly.

"It's fireworks with you, Al. Always has been. I never had that again either. Until now."

Alice turned and looked towards the nightstand where a photo of Charles had been added to the ones of Betty and Polly. She thought again of what might have been. If she had decided to keep Charles. If they had raised him together. She liked to fantasize about that perfect family although she knew that it would never have worked out. FP followed her with his eyes, and it was as if he read her mind.

"I think about it as well, Alice. Every day. But for us to have this now, we had to go through what we did. They may not have been happy marriages, but they produced amazing children and made us what we are today."

Alice stifled a sob "I know. Deep down I never stopped loving you. I supressed it for 20 years, but it was there."

FP sighed and turned onto his back. He pulled her on top of him and hugged her tightly.

"I never stopped loving you either, Al. I don't think I ever will."

She kissed him then. A long-drawn-out kiss that came straight from her soul. He ran his hands through her hair and felt a slight dampness. He tugged on the black leather.

"As much as I love seeing you in my jacket, I think it's time to take it off now. You're sweating already and I promise you that it's about to heat-up again in here."

Alice straddled him, removed the jacket and threw it on the floor.

"Is that so, FP?" She looked at him and the icy glare had returned to her blue eyes "As long as it doesn't make you go all soft on me."

FP frowned and placed a hand on top of her head. He pushed her towards his groin.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to work your magic then."

Alice smiled to herself at the sound of his commanding tone, as she traced his serpent tattoo with her tongue. One look from her was all it had taken to turn him again.

She took him into her mouth and heard him groan as she started sucking him in earnest. FP closed his eyes and forcefully grabbed her hair as she gave him the best blowjob he'd ever had. It hardly took any time for him to be rock hard again. She stopped and he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She returned his gaze through heavy-lidded eyes and ran her tongue along her lips.

"Fuck Alice! You truly look like a magnificent cobra!"

Alice smiled slowly "You know what else cobras do, Forsythe?" She took him into her mouth again and bit him. Not too hard, but hard enough for him to let out a pained gasp. "They bite!"

FP pulled her up roughly and placed his hands on her bottom. He squeezed it forcefully.

"You naughty girl!" He whispered into her ear "I think someone just earned themselves a spanking." The raspiness had returned to his voice and Alice felt the wetness pool between her legs.

She batted her eyes at him "Oh, please, no!" She exclaimed, making it sound like exactly the opposite.

FP smirked and moved from under her. Alice laid on her stomach and looked at him, while seductively placing a finger into her mouth. He quickly knelt behind her and pulled her hips up, giving him the best access to her pert bottom. He slapped it hard. Alice gasped and he saw a red handprint appear on the alabaster skin almost immediately. He slapped her bottom once more.

"Are you going to bite me again?" He growled.

Alice moaned "No, FP, I promise. Please stop! I'm sorry."

FP couldn't resist smiling as the begging was accompanied by her pushing her bottom up even higher. He wasn't worried about her pain. They had often played this game when they were younger. He gently stroked the reddened flesh before slapping it twice more. Hard.

Alice yelped in pain. She felt his large hands kneading and stroking the tender area. Her body relaxed under his gentle caress. He rammed two fingers into her in response and slowly moved them in and out. Alice groaned loudly. This man sure knew about sex and her body. Just as she thought she was going to explode, he removed his fingers.

"FP!" She bellowed "I was so close!"

"I know, babe." He placed his hard member at her entrance and slowly teased her with it "Still think I can't raise to the occasion?"

Alice uttered an exasperated sigh "Just fuck me already!"

FP laughed and continued his teasing for a couple of minutes longer. Alice tried desperately to seek his hardness with her bottom, and he decided to put her out of her misery by entering her swiftly and with one long stroke. He wasn't particularly gentle and took advantage of the additional slickness generated by their earlier activity to slowly move in and out of her, making sure she felt his entire length with every stroke. Alice let out a scream.

"Dear God FP, that feels amazing."

FP had to momentarily close his eyes to regroup. The sight of her reddened skin coupled with his manhood slipping in and out of her was driving him over the brink. Alice decided to give him a dose of his own medicine and she started rotating her bottom and moving it back and forth to mirror his movements. She heard him groan and as he gripped her hips. She felt her orgasm building up and was about to cum, when he pushed her down onto the bed. He laid on top of her, effectively impaling her with his length. Alice groaned with a mixture of frustration and pain.

"Forsythe Pendleton the Second, I swear I'll kill you if you don't get on with it."

He smirked and moved her hair to the side, before nibbling at the exposed skin on her neck.

"So impatient, darling." He scratched her shoulders with his beard "I set the pace. I won't let you get the better of me."

Alice let her displeasure be known by trying to swat his ass. He just laughed and moved further inside her. Alice let out another pained gasp.

"Are you feeling it yet, babe?" He whispered into her ear.

Alice just nodded. Her head was the only part of her body she could move in their current position. FP decided he had tortured her enough and returned to his previous kneeling position. He resumed his earlier movements and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Neither was Alice.

"Let's do this Al. Cum with me."

He moved his left hand to her breast and placed his right one between her legs. He stroked the sensitive nub with his thumb. When he felt her contracting around him, he took her nipple between his fingers and pinched it. Alice screamed loudly as she came, and he simultaneously let go as well. Both felt the powerful orgasms ripple through them. With one last squeeze to her bottom cheek FP withdrew and collapsed on the bed next to her.

For a while they just laid there in silence trying to catch their breath. Alice reached for his hand and turned towards him. They both smiled. FP moved one sweaty strand of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. He kissed her tenderly.

Alice sighed in content "FP, that was…" She was at a loss for words.

"Incredible, Alice. Fucking unbelievably incredible."

Alice laughed loudly "I don't think I can move. Are we getting too old for this?"

FP placed his arm behind his head and looked at the ceiling "Never!"

He gingerly tried to move his legs "This is it for tonight, though. My knees are killing me."

Alice smiled and kissed him on the mouth. They were a sweaty, dirty, wet mess and she wouldn't want it any other way. This had brought her back to when they were young and at the height of their relationship. When they knew each other's bodies so well that boundaries no longer existed. Now, for the first time since resuming their relationship, they had reached that stage again.

"Sex with you is always great, Alice. But this…" FP took a deep breath "Maybe it's for the best that we have four kids living with us. I don't think we would survive if we did this too often."

Alice smiled tiredly and squeezed his hand "I agree. Maybe occasionally we'll escape to a motel and do it again."

FP snorted "There's no motel with sufficient soundproofing to handle us."

Alice laughed loudly. She stroked his face "I love you."

FP reached for her hand and kissed it "I love you more."

Alice almost teared-up during their emotional moment. She cleared her throat and slowly got out of bed. FP looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom" He just nodded.

Alice left and once she closed the door, she ran the water in the sink and washed her face. She should really take a shower, but she felt that it would spoil their perfect evening. She wanted to got back to bed, collapse into his arms and sleep like a baby. She sat on the toilet and tried to at least clean herself as much as possible.

Before she went back to the bedroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror and smiled at the sight that met her eyes. He had certainly done a number on her. She had two hickeys at the base of her neck, bruises forming on her hips and her bottom was still slightly pink. She gingerly ran her hands across her ravaged body.

Alice had always enjoyed some rough play but had never allowed herself to engage in it with Hal. She wondered if subconsciously she had always known that something wasn't right with him. She marvelled again at FP's ability to know exactly where her boundaries where and how he had never attempted to go past them. She smiled at herself in the mirror and gave thanks that she wouldn't have to face any of the kids in her current state.

She opened the door and as she walked towards the bed, she saw that FP was doing his utmost to try and stay awake while waiting for her to return. He opened his arms towards her, and she smiled at him tenderly. She grimaced slightly as she sat on the bed.

"Everything ok?" He asked her quietly as she snuggled into his arms.

She placed his arm around her hip "Everything is fine, FP. I'll definitely still be able to feel you tomorrow."

FP chuckled into her hair as he spooned her even closer "It's what you asked for."

Alice nodded in content, closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stirred as she felt tiny kisses on the nape of her neck. She opened her eyes and saw that is was light outside. She tried to turn, but felt a hand pressing down on her hip.

"Shhhhh, don't move, babe. Just close your eyes again." FP whispered in her ear, his voice laden with sleep.

"Mhhhhhmmmm" Alice purred in content as she closed her eyes.

He resumed his small kisses, interspersed with small flicks of his tongue up and down her neck. Simultaneously he ran his long fingers along the cavity of her chest. His touch was light as a feather and Alice relaxed into his body. She stayed in this position for a long time, enjoying his gentle ministrations. As she was slowly being brought out of her sleep, she could feel her arousal building-up. She moved her hips further towards his midsection and wiggled her bottom. She immediately felt his hardened member pressing into her and heard his sharp intake of breath.

He pressed his hand against her shoulder, and she rolled onto her stomach. She turned her head towards him and smiled as she looked into his gentle brown eyes. He lowered his head to place a small kiss on her lips and continued kissing and licking her, this time between her shoulder blades. Just as earlier, he was taking his time, making sure no spot on her back was untouched as he moved further down. Alice felt his hands on her bottom as he gently ran his fingers in circles over her globes, before kissing them. Alice purred like a cat and slowly turned her body until she was on her back.

She spread her legs and, with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, motioned for him to lay on top of her. He complied and she wrapped her long legs around him. He kissed her lips once more and ran his thumbs over her cheeks, tracing the delicate skin under her eyes. She saw the silent question in his eyes and nodded as she removed her legs from around his body, arching her hips.

FP slowly entered her. He took his time, pausing occasionally, until he was in her completely. Alice let out a long moan and moved her right leg around him. He didn't move, albeit for the one or the other gentle thrust here and there. Alice placed her hands around his face and was overwhelmed by the look in his eyes. This was FP making love to her. Most of the times they had sex. Occasionally, when they had a rare opportunity like the last night, they fucked. Then there were the times like this very moment, when he made love to her. They would take their time and make sure it was slow and drawn-out, just enjoying the feeling of getting lost in one another. During these times they rarely spoke, and they let their bodies communicate instead. This allowed both to fully focus on becoming one and when they finally reached their orgasm, it was slow and long, and they felt it from their toes all the way to the top of their heads.

Afterwards they laid across from one another and smiled. FP ran his hand along her side.

"I hope that wasn't too much. After last night…" He looked at her apologetically.

"It was perfect." Alice reassured him "So was last night."

He smiled and moved until he was on his back. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"We are filthy, FP." Alice mumbled "These sheets need to go in the wash and we really need to take a shower."

"Together?" FP asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Of course." Alice slapped his chest "I wouldn't have it any other way."

FP laughed as they got out of bed and he stripped the sheets, while Alice disappeared into the bathroom to tun on the water.

He joined her shortly after and after brushing their teeth they stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over their bodies. Alice lathered her hair with shampoo while FP ran his soapy hands along her body, circling her breasts before placing one hand between her legs. He gently rubbed the tender area and Alice moaned loudly.

"Are you sore?" He asked quietly.

Alice nodded and grinned at him "A good kind of sore."

FP laughed "What can I do to help?"

Alice smiled at him wickedly "Well…If your knees have recovered, you could try and kiss it better?"

FP grinned as he lowered himself "My knees are doing just fine."

He placed her right leg over his shoulder and got to work with his tongue. Alice moaned loudly and buried her hands into his wet hair. She couldn't believe that at forty years old and as a mother of three children she was currently in this position. She didn't think that she would do this with anyone else other than FP. Ever since they started their relationship, they had regressed to where it had last ended. Their sex life was that of two horny 18-year-olds and they wouldn't want it any other way. FP moved the tip of his tongue in one particular manner and Alice didn't think of anything else but the orgasm that raged through her body.

FP got back on his feet and kissed her. She could taste herself on his tongue.

"Did that help?" FP asked with a smirk.

Alice nodded and ran her hands lightly over his erection "It's much better now."

She moved her hand up and down his length and heard his breath quicken "How about you?" She gently squeezed him "Are you sore?"

FP winked at her and nodded eagerly "Very much so. You want to kiss my boo-boo better?"

Alice laughed loudly and dropped to her knees. She took him into her mouth and sucked him eagerly. FP fisted his hand into her hair and gently pulled her back.

"Careful with those teeth, princess." He warned her firmly.

Alice smiled sweetly and nodded 'The fangs will not come out today." She promised.

FP relaxed and focused on her expert tongue. After a short while he felt the pressure building-up inside him. Not sure what her plans where, he pulled her head back once again. Alice looked at him for a fraction of a second, pondering whether she would be able to take him inside her again. She decided against it as her body needed a rest. She just nodded and placed her mouth on him once more. As her movements became faster, FP let go and spilled his seed with a loud groan. She swallowed every drop. FP opened his eyes and looked down at her. She met his eyes with her icy glare and slowly ran her tongue over her lips. FP thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Fuck, Alice, how can you be so hot." He pulled her up and hugged her tightly to him.

"I guess I was taught by the best." Alice whispered in his ear.

FP groaned again and turned the water on to full power.

**Thank you for reading. This was originally meant as a one-shot, but then I got inspired to do another chapter. I have another idea for a further update based on that second kiss in 7x4. There won't be much plot in this story. Just Falice sex. If you enjoyed it let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't spend the rest of my life doing Hiram's bidding, Alice." FP took a deep breath "I'm not cut-out for it. There's too much blood on the tracks."

"I hear you." Alice said quietly as she ran her hand over his arm.

"I'm a Serpent, Alice!" FP slapped his hand on his knee. "I'm a Serpent. Every bone in my body is a Serpent."

Alice gently stroked the back of his head. She felt the tension in his neck.

"Ok. So, is there a rule that says that you can't be both?"

FP turned to her in wonder.

"That's not bad. If Hiram can be a mayor and a kingpin, who says that I can't be a sheriff and a gang leader?"

Alice nodded at him proudly. FP shook his head in amazement. He took her face into his hands and planted a kiss on her mouth. Alice closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his exploring tongue.

"Urggggghhhh! Get a room?"

Momentarily startled, Alice and FP broke the kiss and found Jughead and Betty staring at them accusingly. Jughead raised his eyebrows as both Alice and FP tried to look bashful but failed miserably in the process.

"Jughead, Betty, it's good to see you. Did you have a nice time at Stonewall?" FP asked.

"Yes, dad, we did. Although it was freezing cold and we were stalked by classmates wearing gigantic rabbit heads."

Alice just shook her head "Why does nothing you two say surprise me anymore?"

"How about you?" Betty asked.

"We had a great time. Took it easy and had dinner at Pops." Alice smiled at FP and Jughead made a retching sound at seeing their not so hidden looks of desire.

"Oh, snap out of it, Boy!" FP admonished him. "We had a good time until I lost my cool and almost slashed Hiram's throat."

"You did what?" Jughead looked shocked.

"You heard me." FP looked at Betty's equally shocked faced "Could have been avoided, if your mom hadn't made me sit through our Thanksgiving dinner with them."

He winked at Alice and pulled her closer to him.

"I was just trying to be polite." Alice patted his knee "Unfortunately we can't breed the gang life out of the sheriff."

Jughead looked at his father with a glint in his eye and sat down across from them, pulling Betty down with him.

"Hmmmm, interesting. So, what are you going to do about it?"

FP reached across and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Boy. No one puts a hit on my son and expects me to do his bidding in the process." He took a deep breath and stood up.

He felt three pairs of eyes on him as he opened the door to the utility closet. He pulled his leather jacket from a hook and put it on.

"Still fits like a glove." He proclaimed proudly.

Jughead smiled and stood up "I'm getting mine."

FP quickly took two steps towards his son and stopped him.

"No, Jughead!" He waved his index finger "You go and make something out of yourself at Stonewall. This is my business. Not yours. I will not be the one responsible for you getting kicked out of school."

Jughead was about to protest, but FP shot him another look.

"No arguing with me, Boy. You hear me?" FP raised his voice and Alice tentatively put her hand on his arm.

"I agree with your father, Jughead. FP…" She said quietly, trying to prevent an escalation.

Jughead knew when to back down. For now. They were interrupted by four phones pinging simultaneously.

Betty was the first one to reach for hers. She read the message and smiled.

"It's from Archie. He's inviting us over to the centre to raise a glass to his dad."

FP welcomed the interruption "I suggest we get going, then."

They got into separate cars, as Jughead and Betty had offered to collect Veronica, and FP wanted to avoid another run-in with Hiram.

When they got to the centre it was already buzzing with activity. Alice went over to Mary to help her with setting-up the appetizers, while FP decided to find Archie to see how he could further offer his assistance with the trouble at the centre.

The crowd dispersed into a collegiate mingling. Alice went to look for FP and found him by the food, sticking his finger into the dip to taste it.

"Forsythe!" She exclaimed "Where are your manners?"

FP just laughed, making Alice even angrier "Seriously FP, that's disgusting!"

He just smirked at her "Seriously, Al?" He mimicked her "You put on your little blazer and pin and it makes you start acting all high and mighty?"

Alice shot him an icy glare "It has nothing to do with the way I dress. That's food! Do you even know where your fingers have been?"

FP dipped the tip of his index finger into the dip once again and licked it suggestively. He frowned.

"Hmmmm, let me think…Last I recall, they were in a more delicious place." He winked at her.

Alice blushed a million shades of red and looked around to see if anyone had overheard their conversation. She walked up to him menacingly.

"FP, that was highly inappropriate." She said icily.

FP didn't budge an inch. He looked down at her.

"You can't shake me, Al. I'm not scared of you. Get used to it."

Alice looked like she was going to explode. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall.

"You're appalling!" She spat angrily.

FP regained his balance and quickly put his arms around her. He placed his hands on her bottom and patted it lightly.

"Now, now Alice…I would watch my language." He whispered into her ear "Or I might have to spank you again."

Alice huffed in outrage and wiggled out of his embrace as she spotted Mary beckoning her over.

"You are incorrigible! I am going to speak to Mary now. This is not the end of this conversation."

FP grinned and lifted his beer towards her.

"I certainly hope not, babe!" He loved seeing her all riled-up.

Alice was helping Mary with hanging the photo of Fred on the wall. She was still seething. How could he get under her skin like that? At the same time, she felt strangely aroused. She thought of a way to get back at him and smiled to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

Soon all had a drink in hand and had gathered around Mary and Archie. As they listened to the emotional speech some tears were shed. FP thought about his friend and automatically put his arm around Alice. He hugged her towards him, and Alice decided that it was time to put their differences aside.

She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his jacket "I miss him."

FP let out a sigh "I miss him too. He was a good friend."

They saw Jughead and Betty walking towards them. FP put his other arm around his son.

"How's Archie?" He asked.

Jughead shrugged "He seems oddly at peace. I think he needed this."

FP nodded and Betty yawned. She turned towards Alice.

"Mom, I'm tired. I think we're heading home."

Alice nodded "We'll stick around for a little while. Don't wait up for us."

FP looked a bit surprised as they bid their farewell to Jug and Betty.

"This is winding down, hon. Why do you want to stay?"

Alice smiled "Just trying to shake you up a bit."

FP scoffed "That was a miserable attempt, Al. You'll need to try a lot harder than that."

Alice looked nonplussed "I'm going to get another drink. Just hold this for me, will you?"

FP felt something damp being put into his hand and he looked down as she retreated. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw that it was Alice's lacy thong. Alice's DAMP thong! He quickly shoved it into his pocket and walked over to Alice, who was engrossed in a conversation with Mary.

Alice looked at him and smiled sweetly "FP, there you are! Mary was just about to tell me the story of how she met Fred. Apparently, it's quite a long one."

FP's eyes were black with desire. He looked at Mary "I'd love to hear all about it. Unfortunately, my daughter just called, and we need to collect her at the bus station. Another time?"

Mary smiled and nodded "Yes, of course. Thank you for coming."

Alice smiled apologetically as FP grabbed her hand started walking towards the door. Once they were outside, Alice stopped him.

"Are we really picking up Jellybean?" She winked at him.

FP shook his head "Jellybean is safely at her friends' house. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

He put his arm around her shoulders as he rushed her towards the truck.

Alice rested her hand on his belt "Oh, good! I though you looked a bit shaken back there."

FP took a deep breath and lightly pinched her nipple through the fabric of her blouse. Alice yelped.

"You're a wicked, wicked woman, Alice Smith."

When hey were safely in his truck he turned towards her and kissed her long and hard. Alice moaned. FP interrupted the kiss so that they could catch their breath and Alice ran her hand over his face.

"Was the second attempt better?" She asked innocently.

"Much better! Consider me considerably shaken. I'm still not scared of you."

Alice looked at him through cat-like eyes and put her hand on the bulge of his jeans. She squeezed it until FP grimaced.

"Not even a little bit, FP?" Her eyes were full of desire and he felt momentarily out of breath.

"I need you now, Al!" He gasped.

"I want you too, FP. You need to figure out where, though. We can't go home; the kids are there. I won't be caught having sex in a truck with the sheriff either."

FP laughed "Especially not when you're dressed like that."

"FP…" Alice said warningly.

He patted her knee "It's fine Mrs. Doubtfire. Lucky for us, I know just the place."

He started the truck and fifteen minutes later they were parked in front of the White Wyrm. Alice smiled.

"The Serpent's den. It looks closed, though."

"It's closed for the holiday. But the former King can always find a way in."

He stepped out of the truck and walked around the building where he rummaged through some bushes. A short while later he was proudly holding a key, which he used to unlock the door. They stepped into the dark room and FP locked the door behind them.

He turned towards Alice and hugged her tightly. He ran his hands over her bottom and squeezed it. As he nuzzled her neck, he whispered into her ear.

"Ever since we were teenagers, I've had this fantasy…"

Alice opened her eyes wide and looked at him "Which is?"

"Having you on top of the pool table at the Wyrm."

Alice laughed and looked a bit unsure "Hmmmm, I don't know. What if someone comes in? Can't we go upstairs to your office?"

"Don't be a scaredy cat, Al. No one is coming in here. Where is your sense of adventure?"

Alice tensed "I'm not a scaredy cat, FP!" She punched him on the arm.

He smiled as he watched her disappear towards the bar and stepping behind it. He followed her and turned on two small desk lamps.

"It's still here." Alice said proudly as she flicked the switch and looked towards the stage.

FP gasped as he saw her walking towards it, taking off her blazer in the process. She reached the rotating pole and wrapped her leg around it. As it slowly turned, she swung her head back and looked at him.

"I never did the dance, FP. You wouldn't let me."

FP thought his jeans would explode as she took off her shirt, leaving her only in her racy bra, her black skirt and the high heels.

"I couldn't bear anyone but me seeing you like that, Al. I still can't."

Alice continued to dance suggestively around the pole and FP was enjoying the show tremendously. Alice gathered strength in her arms and did a more risqué move, and FP saw all of her for the fraction of a second. That's when he remembered that her thong was in his pocket.

"Fuck, Alice!" He groaned as he quickly jumped up on the stage. Alice squealed as her threw her over his shoulder. He walked towards the back of the room and slapped her naked bottom once.

"That dance made me forget that you're going commando."

He lowered her on the edge of the pool table, and she opened his belt. She pushed his jeans and boxers down.

"Fuck me now, FP! I'm ready." Alice whispered as she laid back on the green felt.

FP pushed her skirt up and ran one finger over her centre just to make sure. Satisfied that she was wet enough to take him, he thrust inside her in one long stroke.

As he looked at her on the pool table with her hair fanned around her and her skirt bunched up around her waist, he thought that he had never seen a sexier sight.

"I won't last long." He warned her as his thrusts became faster.

Alice looked at FP wearing his Serpent jacket over his flannel shirt screwing her on top of a pool table and thought of herself as the luckiest woman in the world.

"Neither will I." She moaned loudly.

FP just nodded and started circling her sensitive nub with his thumb. That threw her over the edge and they both came loudly at the same time.

FP kissed her longingly "Thank you" He muttered as he looked into her eyes.

"That was something else, FP." Alice stroked the back of his head tenderly.

He pulled up his boxers and jeans and laid down next to her, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on the crook of his arm and sighed in content.

"Are there any more fantasies that you wish to bring to life?" She asked him.

FP winked at her "I can think of a couple more, love. And we'll have all the time in the world to live them out."

"I can't wait." Alice closed her eyes happily "We should head home soon." She murmured.

"We will. Just five more minutes." FP muttered.

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you like this chapter. If you do, I would love for you to drop me a line. I am ready to write more chapters based on certain scenes on the show. If you have a specific idea in mind, let me know. I'm always looking for inspiration.**


End file.
